


AKA Control the Storm

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, Delusions, F/F, Heroism, Inspired by Delain, Loss of Control, POV First Person, Season/Series 03, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Jess, you don't need to be the hero anymore





	AKA Control the Storm

I can feel it grow. 

The fire crawling through my veins. The rage. The strength. The absoluteness of it all. 

Can’t you heard how the city screams at night? The hurt, the grief, the bruises and the blood… The evil. 

Can’t you remember what we were like when we were young? It’s like that TV show we always used to watch when my mother wasn’t around – we help the helpless. Well, my mother’s not around anymore. And the helpless still are. 

Can’t you see what you taught me? To stand up for myself. To be strong. To do the right thing even if it kills me. That sometimes, you have to kill the bad guy before it’s too late. Before he makes you a killer. 

Is this why you drink, Jess?

Because you can’t handle the storm inside you? Because it tastes so bitter you can’t get enough? Because there’s so many bad guys, the fight seems so useless? Because the strength in your heart has been hit too many times? Because you can’t be the hero anymore? 

But that’s okay. 

Because I can. 

And I will.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Control the Storm by Delain:
> 
> "An error in my genesis  
> the reason why I started this  
> Where did we go wrong?
> 
> Don't you know  
> in the end you're no stronger of hand  
> You are no stronger of heart
> 
> Don't you know  
> in the end, we'll be tragically torn apart  
> If we can't control the storm"


End file.
